Recent airline industry regulations require that there be affixed to the outside of every piece of baggage, a tag or sticker indicating the name and address of the owner of the baggage. Compliance with such requirements has resulted in numerous problems. One example has been the observation of pieces of luggage at an airport by persons who may take advantage of the absence of a traveler from his home. For various other reasons travelers are hesitant to display their name and address readily visible for all to see on the outside of their luggage. Thus it has been desirable to devise a baggage identification tag which is easily attachable to a piece of baggage, which contains all of the required identification information and which provides for concealment of the identification information from unauthorized personnel. One approach to solving this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,085 issued on Nov. 30, 1976 to the inventors herein.